


Pomp & Blare

by Galaxy_Collector



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Collector/pseuds/Galaxy_Collector
Summary: Lucy Preston finally realizes what it is to love someone, truly love someone.





	Pomp & Blare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomewhereBeyondTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereBeyondTheSea/gifts).



Lucy paced behind her door as she tried to think about anything at all that didn’t remind her of the elephant in the room. The very one who’d plopped his ass down right in the middle of her life when Wyatt had opened his mouth and told her all the words she wanted to hear. Or rather, the ones she wanted to... at one time. Just not this time. This time, where they’d had to fight tooth and nail to get their friend back. Not this time, where she didn’t and couldn’t reach him anymore. Not this time, where she didn’t love him back.

She groaned low and swiped the bottle of vodka off the side table where it always sat and headed toward the room she always headed to this time of night. She hardly slept in her own anymore, and there were plenty of beds now, which meant no excuses, but no one said a word if they noticed.

Lucy didn’t knock anymore either. Always barged right in. He didn’t turn around from where he was standing, fiddling with an old record player. His body didn’t stiffen either, which meant he knew it was her. She fell down hard on his thin mattress and groaned into his pillow, louder than before.

He chuckled, but didn’t move and then she heard the first few chords of the song that had basically transformed their friendship. He held out his hand and waited patiently as she came to the conclusion she always fought, before getting off the bed again. She put her hand in his and let him lead, something she never did with anyone else.

“Are you going to tell me?” he asked, never faltering in his dance.

“No,” she lied. “Why would I?”

He laughed and spun her in a tight circle before wrapping her back up in his arms. “When you’re ready then.”

“What if I’m never ready?”

“I’ll wait. I’m very stubborn,” he joked.

She couldn’t hold any of it back anymore. The damn was broken and the tears flowed freely down her face, smearing her makeup all to hell. Flynn’s whole body seized before he backed her toward the bed and sat her down, rocking back on his heels so we was level with her. 

“I’m so sorry, Lucy,” he said, pushing her hair out of her face. “You should have stayed here this time.”

“Wha—what?”

“Kent State. We shouldn’t have brought you," he explained. "It must have been so hard to see that.”

“I’ve seen worse,” she retorted, stiffening her lip.

“I know. I just meant because it was at a school. I didn’t mean to...”

He let his words trail off into nothing as he stood up, his face defeated. Lucy’s heart softened at the sight and she reached forward to grab his hand and keep him close. He would automatically assume it was their latest mission and be worried about her. He was always so worried.

“I’m... it’s not that.”

“Oh,” his only response as he stared down at her.

He wasn’t going to make this easy, apparently. She took a deep breath and worked on getting up her nerve, the very one she wasn’t sure why she’d lost in his presence. She just couldn’t shake the idea that he’d be mad at her. She wouldn’t be able to handle it if he was, that she did know. She'd never say that out loud. He didn't need to hear how much of her sanity depended on his very existence these days. 

“Wyatt told me he loved me,” she blurted out.

She closed her eyes tight and shook her head at herself. It was so like her to blurt out something as important as that. Under any other circumstances, she knew he’d just give one of those booming laughs and roll his eyes, but she didn’t want to see his face right now.

“Oh,” he repeated finally.

Her eyes shot open. She wanted him to yell, expected it even, but this was much worse. The disappointment was obvious and she’d made him feel that way. She wasn’t sure how they’d gotten here, to this strange and unfamiliar territory between them, but they were here. They couldn’t go back. She could see it clearly. They’d both tried. Both fought it.

“Oh?”

“What do you want me to say, Lucy? You said it back, I’m sure, I guess I’m just… confused,” he admitted. "Did you need my blessing?'

“I did not say it back,” she said, extenuating every syllable.

“You didn’t?" he shrieked, unable to help himself. "Why not?”

She perked her eyebrows. Why would she? Wyatt had been someone she’d imagined a future with at one point, but everything had changed. Why was she the only one who could grasp that fact? She’d been friends with Wyatt before their night together, but whatever this was… or wasn’t… between her and Flynn was different on a molecular level.

“Why would I?”

It was his turn to perk an eyebrow, almost as if to say it was so obvious it was painful. “I thought that you…”

“That I what?” she asked, the anger flaring up quickly. “That I’m madly in love with Wyatt and just hang out with you to pass the time?”

“No,” he said, holding his hands up in front of him, “No. I just…”

“Just what?”

“I just,” he continued, swallowing hard, “can’t imagine a world in which you don’t say it back to him.”

“Why is that?”

She was still seething, but her anger waned. She found it nearly impossible to stay that way at him. All of their time together was a testament to that fact.

“Because, in your journal, you…”

“Screw the journal. Garcia, please," she begged.

He stared at her as his eyes grew larger. It was something so simple and easy to say his name and, yet so important. The shift in the room was instant as they looked at each other in disbelief. It was official now. He was one of them in a way that he couldn’t be before. She had let him in, let the last wall crumble. She hadn’t even given it any thought. It was natural. Just like everything before this. She had said his name; his real name. 

“Do you want to say it back?” he asked, suddenly. “Did you ever?”

“No. I, uh, I don't think so. I thought I did, or might have wanted to, once a long time ago. But I realize now it wasn't right.”

He stepped toward her, crossing the space between them with one large step. Her anger had led her away from him and his gentleness brought them back together. Always their way. Always his. He reached forward slowly, and she responded by moving closer. As if everything had brought them to this exact moment, regardless of whatever had happened before or happened then. She knew she was right where she was supposed to be.

“Lucy, I…”

“Kiss me,” she whispered.

He licked his lips absentmindedly before crashing into her, not giving it another thought. She didn’t need to either. It didn’t feel how it had felt with Wyatt. She wasn’t encroaching on any territory his wife had once occupied. This was new. Just theirs.

She’d been told to expect fanfare when you finally fell in love for real. Pomp and circumstance. White knights and all that, but this was how she’d always imagined love to be and it was. It just was.


End file.
